phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Sighting 2
Sighting 2 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. After taking a short break from dangerous missions, Chief Pentaglass, pleased with his rising prestige, assigns the Commander to investigate the motives of a suspicious person seen in the Tener Sinus region of Ragol. The Security Division surmises that the Arkz may be plotting to plant an explosive device somewhere. As an aside, Karen informs the Commander that the government wants to use the Hunters to seek out a type of material. Information about the substance has already been obtained and will be reported to the government shortly. She stresses that this information must be kept top-secret. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 5-1 From: Government Mission: This time, we've received reports that a suspicious figure has been spotted in Tener Sinus. Considering the events in Via Tubus last time, we'd like you to proceed to the scene and look into this ASAP. Stage: Tener Sinus Requirements: Clear Homework Help or Phantom Shop 1 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Rufina (Mine Set) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu / Viviana Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Called Out / Challenge (Homework subplot) / Magic Hands 1 (Phantom Shop subplot) Sighting 2 takes place on the Tener Sinus map in a 4x6 grid. Rufina (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight northwest of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is southeast. There are 2 squares on this map that are blocked off by rocks. Ranged weapons and abilities such as slicers will be able to attack across them, however, if their range extends that far. Upon completing this quest, the tier 5 level quests will end and tier 6 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 5 quests, Repair Work 1 and Monument Watch, incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work, NAME. We got in another mission from the government, okay? You shouldn't have much of a problem with this one. I'll let Karen fill you in on the details, okay? Gah hah hah! My stock's finally starting to rise! This is great! Everything's going according to my desire! ...... The quest Sighting 2 has been added. ...... The quest Repair Work 1 has been added. ...... The quest Monument Watch has been added. Pentaglass: I'll let Karen fill you in on the details, okay? Gah hah hah! My stock's finally starting to rise! This is great! Karen: Hello, NAME. Here are your mission details. We've received reports of a suspicious figure near Tener Sinus, and the government has sent us a request to investigate. As before, the Arkz may be planning to destroy something. Please take due care in your investigations. ...Oh, right... I may not have mentioned this before, but in addition to using cards to carry out official missions, we've also been asked to search for a certain type of "material." We've already gathered up all the info we have on this stuff, and we'll report it to the government shortly. The Chief will be happy. This is a top-secret issue, so make sure it stays that way. We've already gathered up all the info we have on this "material," and we'll report it to the government shortly. The Chief will be happy. This is a top-secret issue, so make sure it stays that way. Sil'fer: ...Oh... NAME. There's this dream... I'm always having it... I'm floating in some kind of liquid, and there's this shining section ID or something in front of me... I try to reach out and take it, but I can't reach far enough... And then, right at the end, this stake always plunges into my chest... I always wake up after that, out of breath... I feel like it's a premonition or something, but what do you think? I managed to remember one thing earlier. My sister was working as a bounty hunter, but the night she disappeared, she told me "I might get caught up in something extremely dangerous." It's highly likely it was him who took my sister away... ...Was it really him, though? I'm pretty sure it was. ...... Him? Oh... I mean Break, from the Arkz. If the Arkz appear... or if he appears... ...then please let me know about it. I want you to send me out there to deal with them. This is something I need to confirm with him... Ino'lis: Hey, Commander! Deploy me someplace together with Kranz next time! He told me he'd protect me. He said he's stronger than he looks. I want to have him protect me! Help me out here!! You wanna hear a little secret? Yes. A seeeee-cret. I'm good friends with Sil'fer. We sometimes share clothes, accessories, or other stuff... Oh, anyway, I noticed that Sil'fer would often put her hand over her heart for no apparent reason. It made me wonder why... ... She does that a lot when she seems to be thinking hard... I don't know exactly why but I found out that something's there. I can't tell you though! It's a secret. Yep. A secret. Sil'fer made me keep it a secret. I just remembered. So, it's a secret. Teehee-hee! Gosh! There's so many secrets! So much to keep quiet! Anyway, I'm not gonna spill any secrets out to anybody! You better forget it! Heheheh! Well, anyway, on to the next mission! Kylria: Hello, Commander. I still haven't quite mastered these cards yet. I don't think I'm using them right, or something. Do you have any simple missions on hand right now? Something that'll let me train with these things a little... If you have an escort mission or something, then that'll give me a chance to train a bit. That'd be helpful. If you get anything like that, could you deploy me for the job? It'd be nice if you could set up my equipment beforehand, too. Thanks. I appreciate it. I wasn't stationed with the Hunters before this or anything. I used to do exploration work. On a freelance basis, you see. Compared to how it was when I was younger... ...there aren't as many wild creatures on Ragol. And now, there are a lot more freelance explorers than there were before. You see? Anyway, that was what I did. Heh. I was really just a student of the profession, though. I learned most of my battle skills from battle experience, and from this one person who taught me all sorts of things. I didn't get to stay with him for very long, but I learned a lot from that man. Mission provisioner: Oh. It's you. Sorry. I got nothing in today. I'll have something for you next time, so cut me a break, all right? Quest dialogue ---- Rufina: I'm glad I came as an escort...which is too bad for you! Post-quest dialogue ---- It would appear that the Arkz was trying to plant some sort of device in Tener Sinus for unknown reasons. We believe we can extract some clues from the information you discovered. Good work. Security Division Category:Hunters story quests